


Needs, Wants, Gets

by MadJaks



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble Sequence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 01:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadJaks/pseuds/MadJaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First time and beyond</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Needs

Their first time it's sudden and it's fast and it's–

Jack crunching to his knees before him as he's perched in his captain's chair - and the irony of that can't be lost on either of them – and fumbling desperately for his fly. All clumsy in a way that the Doctor doesn't think Jack's been since - or possibly during - losing his virginity. There's no preamble, no lingering looks – they've been avoiding those for days – just wet heat engulfing him and - as he snags his hands in Jack's hair - a helpless noise, that translates as 'need, need, need', from each of them.


	2. Wants

Sometimes all it takes is a look, a touch, Jack asking for the screwdriver and the Doctor forgetting to smile– and Jack's hands will fist into the Doctor's shirt: pulling him in, kissing him, over and over. Breath hot against the Doctor's throat by way of punctuation when they come up for air. Nails dragging delicately over already overheated skin as he shoves the Doctor's shirt up. One thigh pressed *hard* between the Doctor's legs - till he comes undone on a gasp and it's Jack's turn. Jack pushed against the wall; over the console; to his knees, face down.


	3. Gets

The night the Doctor finally brings himself to make the first move - cupping Jack's face with shaking hands to lick his lips apart, seeking permission where Jack's always thrust it on him before - the TARDIS leads them to his room, his bed, with corridors bathed in shades of amber and gold.

Later - his eyes blown wide to darkest blue, like starless never ending sky – Jack surges up into his arms, laughing and breathless against his sweat damp skin, and drags him back down onto the mattress. And rolling them over, claims him with an arm thrown low around his waist.


End file.
